


perfect~ max/lucas smut

by persongoingcrazy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persongoingcrazy/pseuds/persongoingcrazy
Summary: Max and Lucas fuck.  Aged up to 18
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	perfect~ max/lucas smut

Lucas watched as his girlfriend swam back and forth across the pool in her backyard. Her long red hair matched her cherry red bikini well. Her full breasts were nearly falling out of the top. As per usual when he was with Max, Lucas could feel himself growing hard in his swim trunks. She looked perfect.

He began palming himself through his shorts as he watched her. She pulled herself over to the edge of the pool and climbed out. He stared at her with hungry eyes. She looked over at him and smiled when she saw him touching himself. She stood, and made her way to him.

"Having fun?" She asked. He nodded. "Can I help?" She asked, leaning over him. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, before she straddled him in his chair. She could feel his erection beneath her.

"You look so good," Lucas said, grabbing her breasts roughly. She gasped and slowly started grinding on his cock. He continued massaging her tits as she rubbed herself on him. "You're so fucking perfect."

"I know," she replied, putting her hands on his shoulders to balance herself as she did this. He chuckled and reached behind her neck to untie her bikini top. It fell down and he quickly tossed it aside. Although it was excruciatingly hot outside, her breasts were covered in goosebumps and her nipples were hard from the cold water.

"Are you cold, baby?" He asked, flicking his tongue at her nipple. 

"Yeah. Can you warm me up, Daddy?" She asked. 

"Of course I can baby," He answered. "But, I need you to do something for me first," He said.

"Anything you want," She sighed, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Get on your knees, Princess," He ordered. She smiled and got off of him to kneel on the ground. He got up too and stood in front of her. She reached up and pulled his swim trunks down. She grabbed the base of his cock and looked up at him, before taking the head into her mouth. 

"Good girl," He groaned, tangling his fingers in her long, wet hair. She took him deeper into her mouth and hollowed her cheeks. She swirled her tongue around the tip when she came back up. He pushed her face back toward his crotch. He pulled her forward until her nose was pressed against his dark pubes and her throat was fluttering around his length. She struggled to back up, but he held her in place. She didn't want to pull away, it was just her body's natural response. They had discussed it before and she asked him to hold her down so she could just sit there and gag around him. She loved it.

He let her up to breath and watched as she pulled away with teary eyes. She gasped for air for a few seconds, then returned to her task. She bobbed her head and sucked. Her jaw was beginning to ach, but the small moans that were escaping her boyfriend's mouth were motivation enough to keep going.

He used his grip on her hair to guide her back and forth at the rhythm he wanted. He allowed herself to be lead. She liked the feeling. She liked that it was Lucas and she trusted him to control her. His precum coated her tongue and she relished the taste.

"We gotta stop," he whispered, retracting himself from her mouth. Max looked around in temporary panic that someone may have caught them. They were 18 now, she was a grown woman, but she still feared being caught as much as she did when she first discovered her sexuality as a young girl. "It's okay. Everything is okay. We just have to stop before you make me cum," he clarified.

Max nodded and held out her hand. He helped her to her feet and she sat him back down in his seat. His dark eyes watched closely as she removed her bottoms, leaving her completely naked. She was no longer cold, the sun had warmed her.

"My turn to be in control," she purred and stood pecked his lips. She grabbed his dick and rubbed the tip against her clit. He took notice of just how wet she was as she led him to her entrance and sank down onto his long cock. She took a moment to admire the fullness she felt as his girth filled her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her neck. Her back was pressed against his chest.

"I love you so much baby girl," He said. She grabbed hold of his thighs and pushed herself back up, before sinking down again. He fondled her chest as she worked up to a steady pace. His cock stretched her open and she loved how it burned. She found a rhythm, rising up and then crashing back down like a wave, pulling him with her. His big hands met her waist and helped keep her steady. She moved faster and faster as time went on. His cock felt so good inside of her. All she could do was desperately fuck herself on it.

"Daddy!" She shouted. Her fingers found their way to her clit and she toyed with it as she went. "God, Daddy, you're so fucking big," She cried. She could feel her organsm building within her, but she knew they were nowhere near done. 

"Yeah, you love bouncing on Daddy's big dick, don't you?" He groaned. 

"Yes!" She screamed as she came. "Fuck yes, Daddy I love it!" She moaned. Her pussy dripped as Lucas lifted her off of him. He gestured for her to get on her hands and knees. And with her legs still shaking she did.

"God, Princess, I'm gonna fuck you so good," He declared. He kneeled down and smacked her ass. She gasped and wiggled her ass for him. He pushed himself into her exhausted pussy and started thrusting relentlessly. He got a handful of her hair and tugged on it hard. She was screaming at this point. The pain and the pleasure collided ao beautifully.

"I love you!" He exclaimed. She hissed as he slammed into her g-spot. He spanked her once more and continued fucking her roughly as she unraveled. Once again, she allowed herself to be controlled. She allowed him to take her. She was using him, and he was using her, and they worked together perfectly.

He pounded her relentlessly, and she loved it. It was rough, and vulnerable, and overwhelming. She was tired and her body was sore. But, he needed to cum and she needed to be the one to make him cum. 

It wasn't easy. It wasn't a simple task, like it could be with so many other men. He fucked her, spanked her, and pulled her hair. She loved every second of it. She wouldn't want it to be easier. She wouldn't want anything different from anyone else. This was perfect.

She hoped that he would cum soon, though because she was about to cum again. She decided she wouldn't let herself go until he did. He grunted and sped up. His pace was vicious as he rode out his high. Hot ropes of cum painted the inside of Max's overused pussy. Her body quaked as she came with him. 

She finally allowed herself to just breath for a moment. She lied her head on his chest and they caught their breath. Perfect.


End file.
